We Can Work It Out
by ggfuatuiwwgiac
Summary: The Story of what could have happened with Will & Matt.
1. We Can Work It Out

Disclaimer- I don't own Will & Grace and incase you see any resemblance to this chapter and Episode "The Brake Up Part II" of Gilmore Girls I don't own that either.

A/N- Okay so this takes place a few weeks after Will and Matt break up (Matt was the guy played by Patrick Dempsey).

Will's sitting home alone watching Grey's Anatomy when there's a knock at the door. While gets up wondering who it was because Grace, Jack or Karen would just barge in. He opened the door wondering if he should change out of his tight t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

"Matt" he says is shock

"Can I come in?" Matt asked noticing how great he looked when he didn't even try. His disheveled hair longer than it was a week ago and the way his shirt showed every curve of his abs.

Will opened the door wider.

"I had this huge speech planned out about how much of an idiot I am but the point is I really miss you" Matt says just barely audible.

Will looks at him with more longing than ever watching him brush back his hair. "Matt" is all he can say knowing this can't work but wanting it to more than ever.

"Just tell me you missed me to"

"Oh, I missed you trust me I missed you but this can't ever work"

Matt stepped closer to him and put his hand Will's shoulder. They stared into each others eyes before Matt kissed him. Will pushed him up against the wall and started kissing his neck.

"Just incase this comes up later I didn't come here for this" Matt said half groaned

Will pulled back away from him as Matt leaned in "This is crazy we can't just do this" Will said now farther away from him.

"I don't see you for weeks and then you just" Will said pacing the room

"I know it's insane" he said kissing Will again

Will put his arms around Matt's waist "Okay we've got to get a grip here"

"Oh we've got a grip" Matt said looking at their entangled bodies

"Okay your gonna go sit over there on that couch" Will said a little out of breath

"Fine" Matt said and went over to the couch

"And I'm gonna sit over here on this chair, far away from the couch" he said sitting only a few feet away from Matt

"And I'm gonna put this table right there, in between us" he said placing and end table in between their feet.

"And were gonna sit here and talk about this calmly" he said and Matt nodded

Will took a deep breath and Matt asked "How you been?"

"Good, I mean I could be better but fine I've been fine"

"We'll you look really good"

"So, do you" Will said "I missed you"

"I've been thinking about us a lot lately"

"You have? Because I can't think about us at all. I've been putting it as far away from my mind as possible. Otherwise I'd give it to much thought and that would be hard so I just didn't…"

"Oh" Matt said a little disappointed

"But, with all the thought you've been giving it have you come up with any great solutions?"

"No, I still want my job and I still want you"

"Oh so, nothings changed"

"So I guess my coming here was probably a bad idea"

They sat in silence for a while…

"Ah, screw this" Will said pushing the table out from between them and kissing Matt harder than ever.

Will and Matt are lying in bed together

"Well, I certainty didn't come over here for that" Matt said smiling

"Oh really?" Will questioned

"Okay, I might have thought about it"

Will looked at him face to face "So what happens now?"

"I don't know. It's late I have to me at work early tomorrow"

"So wait this is it you leave and we forget this ever happened?"

"I don't really know what else to do but I don't want to leave here and forget this ever happened. I want to think of a solution that will make everything better and I've been racking my brain for an idea but I can't think of anything"

"I think we should talk"

"What?"

"On the phone you and me about us on a regular bases. We're not gonna solve this by staying away from each others and obviously we're not gonna solve this by not staying away from each other"

"But we'll burn more calories"

"I want to solve this"

"So do I"

"So we'll talk" Will says with an air of finality and kisses Matt again

"Hey, I thought we we're talking"

"Ah, there's plenty of time for that" Will said and kissed him again

A/N- So this is my first Will & Grace and it will have the other characters in it this chapter was just to start the story off. So, Review or else all forget about this fan fic and it will never be updated.


	2. Yesterday

"Your gonna be disappointed in me" Will says half smiling half pouting at breakfast the next morning

"How do you know I'm gonna be disappointed if you won't tell me what I'm gonna be disappointed about?" Grace said stuffing half the box of coco puffs down her throat.

"I slept with Matt…"

"Matt, I won't come out of the closet so I'll just let gay guys across America lose all the progress they've made Matt"

"yeah… but we're coming up with a solution."

"So he's gonna tell his boss he's queer?"

"Or that he's sleeping with his brother we haven't decided yet"

"Will" Grace says annoyed

"Were talking about it. That's all we decided."

"Meaning he's gonna come over every night so you can make out and then ask each other if you've come up with a solution"

"Ah but we thought about that, we're talking over the phone" Will says getting up and putting on his jacket as Jack bursts in the room

"Will!" he shouts "You'll never guess what happened but…"

"Will slept with that guy from Banana Republic" Grace says finishing his sentence

"What! Will how could you! He was mine! I saw him first"

"According to that law every gay guy in New York is yours. Oh, wait you've already slept with them all" Will said stepping out the door "I'm off to work have fun defending that statement"

"That is so not true" Jack says offended

"Who are you kidding?" Grace says also leaving the apartment

Jack giggles "Okay well maybe your right"

"Bye"

"Wait what?" Jack says just after Grace shuts the door

"When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone  
Livin' alone  
I think of all the friends I've known  
When I dial the telephone  
Nobodys home

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore" Jack sings and the scene fades out.

"Um, hey it's Will obviously your not here yet so um, go ahead and give me a call when" Will said into the phone…

Switches to Matt's apartment where he's halfway through taking of his jack when he lunges for the phone but then trips on his jacket knocking the phone onto the floor.

"Hello?" Will asks after hearing a clicking sound an a thump

Matt reaches in front of him and grabs the phone "Hello?"

"Matt?"

"Will?"

"Well, no that we all know each other…" Will said smiling

"Sorry, about that I fell"

"Well answering the phone is a common cause of over 600 deaths a year"

"Seriously?"

"No"

"Oh" Matt says pulling himself onto his couch.

"So…" Will says expectantly

"So…"

"So, I saw you on T.V. yesterday" Will said changing the subject

"Since when did you watch the Sports Channel?"

"Since they started getting such sexy reporters" Will said as Grace came in the room

"Oh jezz" Grace said heading to his fridge

"Oh yeah? How'd I look?" Matt asked

"You looked good" Will replied putting emphasis on the "good"

"Well, I'll leave you guys to your midnight booty calls" Grace said entering her room

A/N- Okay so the big stuff is coming next chapter I'll try and update soon….


End file.
